The New Girl
by tomrocks4eva
Summary: Ok heres the deal! Hermione is a main charactor in this story but i made one up who plays a bigger role with Draco! Heres the deal. The new girl comes to school and Draco falls in love with her. But Hermione new looks distract him. What will happen?


OK! This is a gross story about Draco and Hermione. The last story I wrote about Draco and Hermione I quit because people kept on flaming! Ok if you don't like the first chapter don't read on! I don't mind constructive criticism, but no flaming!!!!!!! ! And to remind you only JK Rowling owns the characters I use! But hold on there is a new character! Her name is Jonica Opals and is an exchange student from Drumstrang. Remember no flaming!!!!!!********************************************** **The New Girl** chapter one Jonica Opals was a 5foot 3inched girl with blue eyes and a cute sky jump nose, full pink lips, all the right curves with well formed breasts. She had naturally dark brown hair was now light brown due to too many highlights. The day was September 1 and it was the day she was going to her knew school. She used to go to Drumstrang, but her parents wanted her to try Hogwarts. She was going to be in her 6th year. She was at Kings Cross and a bunch of red haired people told her that to get on the Hogwarts Express, you had to get on Platform 9 ¾. How you did that was to walk through the barrio between platform 9 and 10.  
  
'Well at last it isn't like Drumstrang. I had to go on a boat ride to the school, and I get seasick.' She thought. The thought made her giggle. She started walking towards the barrio. She thought she was going to crash right when she walked in the barrio. Miraculously, she was still alive, but in a totally different place. The scarlet steam engine, The Hogwarts Express, was gleaming in front of her. She walked up to the nearest door on the train and gave all her stuff but her cat 'Percilica' to the conductor. She then went to look for a place to sit.  
  
She was almost to the back of the train when a voice behind her said "Move it bitch!" Jonica turned around and said "You didn't just call me bitch did you?" angrily. "Yea, I di.." the stranger started to say but his jaw dropped when he saw her. He saw this 5 foot 3inch girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, sky jump nose and big boobed girl. She was wearing a purple halter top, and a pair of blue jean hip-huggers. "Never mind. My name is Draco Malfoy. What's yours?" "Mine is Jonica Opals. Great, great, great granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin himself. O, and don't tell anyone, but Voldemort is my Uncle." "Hold on. Your related to Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort?" "That is what I said isn't it? I'm transferring from Drumstrang. We moved here to London so I have to go to Hogwarts."  
  
'Man is he HOT!' Jonica thought while looking at the over-gelled blonde hair, green eyed, tall muscular boy, or should I say young man. Jonica went to look for a seat, but Malfoy said "You can sit here if you want." He was referring to the seat across from him. "Thanks." Jonica said as she sat down. "So what year are you in Malfoy? And how does this school work. I know about the houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." Jonica questioned. "I bet I know what house your in. Slytherin." She added. "Mann your good. Yes I am in Slytherin, and I'm in the 6th year." Malfoy started. "Me too." Interrupted Jonica. She was now bent over to the side, looking for something in her purse, so Malfoy had a very good view of her breasts. Jonica sat back up and put on some lip gloss and powder that was in her purse. "What? You can go on." Said coolly to the wide eyed boy sitting across from her. "What, O yea. Well, you are sorted into the houses, you'll be in Slytherin because of your relatives, and then your house will be like your family. There are prefects for each house that can punish you and take points away. And then the Head Boy and Girl can do the same thing but they have more power. What?" Malfoy continued. "What are points?" Jonica asked him. "Well each year there is a competition for house cup, and the house who has the most points at the end of the year wins. Slytherin had won seven years in a row until my first year. Damn Potter came to the school." "Ok I think I get it."  
  
"Also, each house has a quidditch team. We have a Quidditch Cup too. I'm the seeker for Slytherin. Does Drumstrang have a quidditch team?" Malfoy went on. "Yeah, we have a quidditch team. I was a chaser." Jonica answered. "Well you can try out for the chaser opening. The old chaser we had graduated last year." Malfoy told her. "Cool." Jonica said back.  
  
"Well it looks like we're almost there so we have to change into our robes." Malfoy said, about one hour later. "Ok." Jonica said as she went to get her robes from her bag. "I carried them in her because the conductor toke my trunk. I'll see you later at the school. Buh bye." Jonica blew him a soft kiss. After that Malfoy just sat there shocked. So shocked in fact she didn't her the compartment door open.  
  
"Hello Draco." Said the three voices of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. "What do you want Potty, Weasel and Mudblood." Malfoy said, used to it. Then he looked at the trio and had to bite his tongue so hid jaw didn't drop. Hermione was wearing her school robes, but he could tell she had all the right curves and newly grown breasts. She un-bushed her hair so it was now strait and brown. Her brown eyes looked like they were glittering. Her pink lips were fuller and her teeth were smaller. Making it look like he wasn't shocked he said as coolly as possible "What do you ass holes want?" "O shut up you bastard." Hermione said before Ron or Harry said anything. "We are looking for *Neville's*/I hope I spelled that right/ toad Trevor. Have you seen it?" Ron said. "No and why would I care for a stupid Gryffindor's toad?" Draco replied. "Now leave I have to change." Hermione Harry and Ron left. Malfoy changed and thought 'Granger isn't hot. She is a Mudblood god dammit!' Then the train started to slow down and finally came to a stop. 'Well maybe this year will be different. And anyways, Jonica is here.' Were Draco's last thoughts before getting off the train.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked my first chapter! If you didn't like it please don't read on! I don't want to be flamed! Please r/r. Thank you. Tomrocks4eva 


End file.
